Voodoo dolls
by Pikagirl
Summary: Izzy awakes to find the sudden urge to call Mimi! But why? Who's causing these strange happenings? And does T.K REALLY play with dolls?
1. Default Chapter Title

Voodoo dolls!  
  
So this is the next part I've got for Izzy's partay!   
It gets a little weirder but I still like it! Izzy's love life is   
gonna get a little strange especially when he starts kissing people  
he doesn't mean too!  
  
Izzy lay asleep in bed, tossing and turning dreaming of strange events.  
But his movements where being caused by a strange figure that sat atop  
his cupboard.  
  
It's large red back had a faint sparkle to it and it's emotionless face   
stared at Izzy with deep interest.  
"Ohh Izzy." It sighed. "I can't believe I missed your birthday! But   
I'll grant your wish, hopfully that will be the best Present ever!"  
  
It held to dolls in it's claws, one had spiky red hair and the other   
wore nothing but pink. They were small voodoo dolls of Izzy and Mimi.   
Their faces smiling at nothing in particular.  
  
The creature then closed it's eyes in an attemt to sleep.  
  
  
Izzy got up early for once, it was a Sunday and he just wanted to surf   
the net all day. But today he wouldn't be in control of his own actions.  
The creature awoke with a start, hearing Izzy shower, it slowly crept  
down to hide under his bed.  
  
Izzy came back in and changed, then went down stairs.  
The creature picked up the Izzy doll, "Ok let the fun begin!"  
But before it could do anything, Izzy's digivice began to beep.  
  
It flashed a bright white, and two figures appeared from it.  
One was a lizard type thing, and the other looked like an orange bat.  
"Hi Tentomon!" the lizard said.  
"Ahh, hi Agumon. What are you doing here? With Patamon too?"  
  
Agumon placed a claw to his large nose, "Just to see what you were up  
to!"  
Tentomon crawled out from under Izzy's bed, his large eyes staring at   
the two other digimon. His large claws held the two voodoo dolls.  
  
"What's that?" Patamon's eye's glared at the dolls.  
"Nothing." The bug hid them under his wings.  
Patamon flew over, "You've got something!" He began to peek under   
Tentomon's wings.  
"Curiousity killed the Patamon!!" He yelled.  
  
"Quiet!" Agumon hissed, "We came here because we heard you've   
got voodoo dolls."  
"What if I have?" Tentomon teased.  
  
"You got them from Puppetmon!!"  
"And?"  
  
It took a while but Agumon and Patamon managed to get 4 voodoo dolls of  
Tentomon. Two for each of them.  
Agumon had Tai and Sora.  
Patamon had T.K and Kari.  
  
The minute the two got them, they dissappeared out Izzy's window laughing   
their heads off..  
"That would have been dramatic," Said Tentomon, "But we're on the   
second floor and Agumon can't fly."  
  
His remark was ended with a large splat that sounded outside.  
"Bet that hurt!" Tentomon giggled to himself.  
  
  
Izzy sat staring at the computer, his dark eyes glared at the   
screen. He was poking away until he suddenly felt the urge to get up.  
"Must get up." He mumbled to himself.  
  
He walked over to the phone.  
Izzy's mum looked at him from the kitchen, "You ok?"  
He stared right through her, "Yeah...."  
  
He picked up the phone and began to dial the numbers for Mimi's house.  
His eyes were cloudy and he wasn't even looking.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Er Hi Mimi? It's Izzy." His voice was emotionless and dull.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah...."  
  
Tentomon whispered to the Izzy doll, telling it what to do. It was easy.  
Held it carfully, one wrong move and he could easily break an arm or two.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Tai stood outside Sora's house with the same misty look in his eyes.  
He knocked on the door, and was answered by Sora.  
"Hi Tai!" She greeted.  
"Hi Sora." His voice was slow and boring.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah...."  
  
At the same time, Patamon had made T.K fall over.  
"I'm not used to these stupid dolls!" Patamon huffed.  
T.K at the exact same time said in a drab voice, "I'm not used to these  
stupid dolls!"  
Matt came to the room in looking worried, He'd heard him fall from the   
kitchen. "You Play with dolls?"  
  
T.K suddenly woke up, "huh?"  
Matt was laughing at him. T.K frowned.  
"What's so funny? What'd I say?"  
  
Matt placed his hands on his legs, "You play with dolls!" He laughed.  
"NO I DON'T!" T.K yelled.   
Patamon looked a bit stupid, "opps."  
  
T.K then looked up to Matt, "opps."  
"Huh? What? Now you're admitting it?"  
"NO!"  
  
What do you think? A bit naff cos I just got back from school! I need   
Idea's cos I'm STUCK!  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Voodoo dolls 3  
  
Ahh School is the worst thing ever! I have coursework to do and it is  
SO boring. I'm having problems thinking of ideas and all of you have   
Really helped! Here it is!  
  
Tai stood outside Sora's house, staring straight through her.   
He hadn't even realized he was in his boxers.  
Sora, on the other hand, was trying not to laugh.  
'It must be some dare he has to do!'  
  
But it wasn't. Agumon had made Tai, because he was controlling him by  
using a voodoo doll. Agumon was hiding outside, giggling and laughing.  
  
All of a sudden, Tai began to laugh. Sora was confused.  
Tai had tears forming in his misty eyes. He looked up at Sora and  
smiled.  
"I can't believe how easy it is to make them do whatever you  
want!"   
Sora looked at Tai and frowned. "What?"  
"Voodoo dolls! Who would of known? Now if I can just make Tai confess  
to Sora that he loves her...."  
  
The spell wore off; Tai came back to reality and looked at Sora like  
he'd only just seen her.  
"Where am I?" he asked, looking down at the ground and then at Sora  
again, "I was just getting changed when...."  
  
"You don't remember what you just said?" Sora blurted.  
"No..."  
"You just asked me out!" Sora said blushing.  
  
"I did?" Tai said putting a hand on his head and looking down. "In my  
BOXERS?"  
"Yeah..." Sora said trying to think of an excuse. "Because, you,  
Uh wanted to?"  
  
Tai just looked at Sora, still confused. But then gave her a hug.  
"I'm gonna go now. Where did I say we were gonna go out?"  
"Cinema, 7 o'clock."   
Tai then waved goodbye and he was gone. Walking down the streets in his   
boxers, convinced he'd asked Sora out. Grinning like no tomorrow.  
  
Sora smiled too, thinking how easy it was to trick guys into believing  
anything. She then went back to watching TV.  
  
"You're the MAN!" Tai said aloud. He was so pleased with himself,  
he didn't even noticed when he walked past Gabomon.  
  
"I must find Izzy's house." Gabomon said to himself as he waddled  
down the streets. But he didn't get half the stares Tai was getting.  
  
  
Izzy was busy on the phone to Mimi. Tentomon was telling Izzy what to  
say, but it wasn't working very well. Tentomon had told Izzy to   
say his heart's desire and he began telling Mimi how much he wished   
he could always be on the Internet.  
  
"Good work Romeo!" Tentomon slapped himself.  
  
Tentomon had then asked Izzy to ask Mimi out but instead Izzy had   
Awoken from the voodoo spell, got so freaked that he was on the phone  
to Mimi, slammed it down and ran to the loo.  
  
Tentomon slapped himself again.  
  
"Izzy? IZZY?" Mimi hung up. Then dialed Izzy's house again.  
  
Izzy poked his head out of the toilet as he heard the phone ring. His Mum   
offered to pick it up but Izzy was prepared.  
"Hello?" he said weakly.  
  
"Hi Izzy, what just happened?"  
Izzy didn't know, he wasn't even sure why he had been on the phone to  
Mimi in the first place.  
He stayed quiet for a while until Mimi asked again.  
  
"It doesn't matter. What have you been doing?"  
Mimi was shocked; guys hardly ever wanted to listen to her.  
"Uh well I was going to go to the mall, would you like to come?"  
  
Izzy couldn't refuse.  
  
Tentomon was slightly pleased with the results. "YAHHH!" he yelled,   
"Now we're getting somewhere!!!"  
  
Izzy smiled, "YAHHH!" he repeated; "Now we're getting somewhere!"  
Then he realized what he'd just said when Mimi began laughing.  
  
Tomorrow will be a T.K and Kari special! Can you wait that long? If  
Not review why you can't and if it funny enough it might get posted   
in the morning!!  
  



	3. Chapter 3

PArt 3 hehe this is gonna be long and lengthy. I've just had ennlish so  
I know what I'm doing. T.K and Kari special! What surprise is in store?  
And visit my site! Mondomon! (Only the fanart is working) But still,  
BWaHAHAha!  
  
Izzy wanted to hold Mimi's hand as they moaped around the mall. But try  
as hard as he could he couldn't bring himself to it. He was a CHICKEN!  
Mimi couldn't care less. She loved the mall and was prancing from shop  
to shop.  
  
"Look at this one Izzy!" She giggled.   
"Ohh this is nice!"  
"Wow I love Pink!"   
"Ahh I have a top that would go GREAT with this."  
  
Izzy was certain she would say 'like totally' any second now.   
And every top she was showing him all looked the same. Pink, pink and more  
pink.  
But every worry disappeared when he noticed 'The Shop'.   
  
"Izzy? What do you think?"  
"uh..."  
He began to shuffle towards 'The Shop', his eyes never leaving it.  
Mimi looked in the direction he was shuffling. It was a massive   
computer store. She looked across from it and noticed a toy shop.  
  
"Ohh let's go in there!" She squealed but it was too late. Izzy had entered,  
'The shop'  
  
Gabomon strolled out from the Toy shop, totally oblivious that Izzy and  
Mimi were in the shop next to him. He was looking for Izzy's house.  
He heard Mimi giggling and squealing, froze and hid in a bin nearby.  
  
He peeped out, watching them look about the computer store. 'If they   
notice me, they will know that somethings going on. I must find   
Tentomon, and FAST!" Gabomon thought to himself.  
  
He dived out of the bin, covered in rubbish and a banana peel on his   
horn. Rushed out of the Mall and down the streets trying to smell   
Tentomon in any of the houses in the area.   
  
He stopped running and looked at a house. He smelt the air.   
"Ahh that is the unusual smell of Tentomon!" and scrambled up to the  
window. He peeped inside and spotted Tentomon watching TV.  
He then tapped a claw on the glass.  
  
"Tentomon!" He whispered, "open the window!"  
Tentomon turned to look at the window, saw Gabomon and fell off the   
chair in surprise. He flew over to the window and opened it.  
  
He stuck his head out and staired at Gabomon. "What do you want?"  
Gabomon bowed, "I would like to come in!"  
  
Tentomon pulled the window open a little more, beconning him in. But  
Gabomon was too fat and got stuck in the window. Tentomon sighed as   
he had to prop the window open with the broom and pull Gabomon in.  
  
He finally managed after 10 minutes and they lay panting on the floor.  
"Alright! I caught Squritle!" The TV Boomed.  
Gabomon eyed Tentomon, who shrugged and hurried over the TV to turn   
it off.  
  
"I wasn't watching it!" he said embaressed.  
"Yeah yeah."   
Tentomon turned and put his claws on his head. "So why are you here?"  
Gabomon bowed again "I have come for the Matt doll."  
  
"Why?" The bug laughed, his face unable to show laughter.  
Gabomon frowned, "In case it gets in the wrong hands. Who knows what   
might happen if it did!?"  
  
Tentomon stopped laughing. "I'm sorry to break this to you, but I don't  
have it! I think I lost it Gabomon."  
"Oh Great." Gabomon moaned, "Do you know how long I've been searching   
for it? Oh well, better keep looking."  
And with that he didn't bother to say goodbye and ran out the door.  
  
"Now I can keep waching Pokemon!" Tentomon said gleefully, switching  
the TV on.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere far, far away in a bedroom of a house sat a girl.  
Her room was plastered with posters of Matt and she wore a dog tag   
with his name on. In her hands she was gently holding a little yellow  
haired doll.  
A big smile crossed her lips, as she read the label saying   
  
' offical voodoo doll '  
  
She then let out an evil laugh and Matt, at his house shivered.  
T.K turned to him as they played Mario Kart, "You ok?"  
Matt shook his head as he passed the finish line, "Yeah, I just feel  
like I should be very, very worried."  
  
Kari laughed as she won, "Is it because I'm winning?"  
Matt glared at Kari "NO! I'll win next time!"  
"Yeah yeah," She said sarcasticly "I'm so scared of little Toad."  
  
Matt went into a huff, "Toad's my favourite character!"  
T.K then whispered to Kari (actually Peachy is and thats nothing to be  
proud of!)  
  
Kari giggled as Matt shouted at T.K and they got into a fight.  
The two of them practiced wrestling moves on each other in a failed  
attempt to impress Kari.  
  
T.K was the only one who made Kari's heart glow.  
And Kari was T.K's pride and Joy.  
  
Patamon was watching from behind the TV and felt he didn't need to use  
the voodoo dolls.  
Or did he?  
  
"AHHH!" T.K cried out as Matt started kicking him. Patamon then took   
the T.K voodoo doll as whispered that he was really really strong.  
T.K suddenly became full of an unknown energy and jumped up and   
began to beat up Matt.  
  
Meanwhile Kari was winning on Moo Moo farm as Yoshi. Matt and T.K didn't  
realise untill Kari had won and they were still at the finish line.  
"Nayhh Nayhh!" Kari spat sticking her tounge out and pulling an eye lid  
down.  
  
Matt and T.K hung their heads in shame, being beaten by a girl.   
  
But then, Matt stopped and turned to the door. "I'm sorry guys." he   
said coldly, "I have to go now. I'll be back in a while."  
  
Kari and T.K looked at Matt oddly as he stepped out the door.  
He bagan walking down the street, he somehow knew where he was going.  
He was being called by an unknown voice.  
  
Matt kept walking untill he reached the house far, far away. He pushed   
open the door and climbed up the stairs to the room plastered wall to  
wall with posters of himself.  
He found sitting on the bed was a girl. Holding his voodoo doll in her  
hands. She stroaked it and Matt felt a shiver down his spine.  
  
"Who are you?" Matt asked.   
The girl gave an evil grin "I am (place your name here if you are a   
Matt fan)."  
Matt was shocked "Not (place your name here again if you are a Matt   
fan)!!"  
The girl nodded, "I am!"  
  
Matt took a step back as if trying to escape.  
The girl raised an eye brow, "You can't escape because you are under   
my control now! Bwhahaha!"  
Matt then sweatdroped 'hope she doesn't want me to open any pickle jars'  
he thought.  
  
The girl then revealed a pickle jar, "Oh yes, I know you're fears!"  
  
  
  
Kari and T.K were just sitting in T.K's room wasting time. Nothing much  
happening, when Patamon picked up their voodoo dolls.  
He whispered one little word, darely audible.  
  
"kiss."  
  
T.K suddenly looked at Kari, who was staring back with a love her eyes.  
They both lent forward to kiss when there was a knock at the door.  
They jolted back at the sound of a hand rapping on the wood.  
  
T.K got up to answer it, Kari following.  
T.k opened the door to find Tai standing there looking overly joyed.  
And in his boxers...  
  
Kari smiled back at her brother, while T.K looked worried.  
  
"I'M GOING OUT WITH SORA!" Tai yelled and then bounded down the street  
to his house. Getting odd stares as he went. He then looked back before  
he had dissappeared from sight "Be home soon Kari!" and then he had.  
  
More tomorrow! Review or I may have to use Voodoo dolls!  
What happened to Izzy and Mimi? Find out in part 4!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

part 4!  
This is a long fanfic series but like all good things it must come to   
an end so hold onto your hats as the story gets picked up by the   
whirlwind of my imagination and thrust into overdrive!  
  
Tentomon sat watching Salior moon, nearly to tears as Salior moon held   
Darien in her arms.   
When he suddenly realised he was missing Izzy!  
He had promised to make his wish come true! And here he was nearly   
crying over Salior Moon!  
  
He mentally whacked himself, and then did phyically just for it to  
sink in.  
  
Tentomon opened his wings and began searching underneath them for his  
cell phone so he could phone Palmon so she could go after them! But   
while he was searching a note fell down to the ground.  
  
It was hand written. He picked it up and looked at it, slightly   
confused.  
It read:  
  
"I have taken your Matt voodoo doll and there is NOTHING you can do   
about it! Bwhaha!  
From (place your name here if you are a matt fan)"   
  
Tentomon felt stupid, to think that some obbesssive Matt fan could   
steal a Matt voodoo doll from him!  
He then felt like Whacking himself again, but didn't, because it   
still hurt.  
  
Matt was screaming, if guys can..The weird obbsessive Matt fan was  
forcing him to open pickle jar after pickle jar! But this one he was   
holding wouldn't open! No matter how hard he tried it wouldn't open.  
  
But then he felt a weird sensation running up his back as the girl  
whispered words of incouragement to the doll. Matt felt his arms   
tighten and he got a better grip on the lid. Then slowly, it opened.  
  
He sighed, as he arms hung down. The girl beamed up to Matt.  
"I'm so proud of you!" She said.  
"Ahh thanks, It was-what a minute! Get away FROM ME!"  
Matt leaped back, who knows what this weird girl might do to him!  
  
Izzy and Mimi were still hanging out at the Mall. Izzy had been standing  
in 'The store' for at least an hour now.  
"Can we go now Izzy?" Mimi whined.  
Izzy glanced at Mimi, "Where do you want to go?"  
"To go get something to eat?" her tummy said more than her.  
  
Izzy considered it, and agreed. He was hungary too!  
The two left together for a burger bar or something....  
Palmon appeared out of nowhere after being informed by Tentomon and   
secretly followed them.  
  
The two entered Pizza hut prepared to eat the largest pizza they had.  
Palmon shook her head, this was gonna be a long.....dayy.  
  
Sora stood outside the theate, waiting for Tai.   
"Hey Sora!"  
She turned, to find Tai walking towards her.  
"Tai!"  
  
He smiled, "What do you want to see?" He caught up to her.  
Sora looked down, "Uh boxers? I mean up to you?"  
"OK come on lets go!" He grabbed her arm and raced inside.  
  
But the problem was he was still in his boxers.  
"Tai. Why are you still in your boxers? Have you had them on since I,  
er, you asked me out?"  
Tai grinned "Yup, I guess I was so pleased that I didn't go home and  
get changed hope you don't mind..."  
  
Sora reached out for his hand, "Not at all Taichi."  
They both entered the theate arm in arm laughing like good friends.  
  
Sorry this took so long.  
It's the last one next story, THE end! Can you believe it?  
I've been working on my webpage. Loads of digimon pictures.  
  
Review cos I won't write another series like this, i don't think.  
Or I might, not sure.   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

I can't finish it today but I will maybe tonight.  
This more cute than funny.  
  
Izzy ordered the largest pizza they had. They sat oppoiste each other,  
he turned to ask Mimi if she wanted extra cheese to find she was gazing  
into his eyes.  
Izzy was shocked and said yes to the waiter so he could leave.  
  
Palmon held the Mimi doll, grinning she told it to confess to Izzy that  
she loved him.  
  
"Izzy," Mimi began, Izzy knew what was coming.   
  
Palmon picked up the Izzy doll, but there was a presense behind her.   
She turned to look when the Izzy doll was snatched from her hands!   
It was Tentomon, holding the Izzy doll with a mean look. (If he can)  
  
This caused Izzy to jolt forward, pushing himself in to Mimi. They began  
Kissing! Izzy with his eyes wide open and Mimi closed making the most   
of it.  
  
"Look what you did!" Palmon hissed, "That wasn't supposed to happen! They  
were going to confess they loved each other and THEN kiss!"  
  
Tentomon held his head high in the air, "Well I was the one who was   
supposed to grant Izzy's wish. I am his Digimon you know!"  
  
Palmon didn't care and reached out for the doll, she wrapped it up in her  
vines and pulled it out of his grasp.   
Tentomon leaped for it.  
  
Izzy and Mimi came out of the Kiss, blushing.   
Izzy was so shocked he stood up, ready to leave.  
"Don't go Izzy! I'm sorry!" Mimi begged.  
But somehow he knew that it was him who started the kiss, was it   
because he really did love Mimi? Izzy thought he would never have told  
her here, in Pizza hut. He looked at her sitting at the table.  
Izzy just wanted to get away, to think.  
  
To his computer, to his house just to stop thinking about Mimi. But   
deep down inside he knew he'd never stop thinking about her, because  
he loved her.  
  
Tentomon grabbed the Mimi doll, picked it up and flung it into the Izzy  
doll. This caused Mimi to get up and fling herself into Izzy's arms.  
The two hugged right in the middle of Pizza hut.   
Everyone was watching them.  
  
Mimi glared at them all "Haven't you seen anyone in love?" she shouted.  
They all turned back to their food, quiet.  
  
Izzy then realised it was love.  
  
"Mimi," he said leading her back to the their table, "I love you."  
Mimi then went pinker than her hair, which was very unusual.  
She just smiled back, meaning the same thing.  
  
The two continued smiling untill their Pizza came, in the shape of a   
heart! ^_^  
  
I can't write anymore, SCHOOL!  
The Tai/sora, T.K/Kari and Matt/? will come tonight!  
REVIEW!   
  



	6. Chapter 6

I can't be bothered to say much except I'M FINISHING THIS! COS LOADS OF PEOPLE  
TOLD ME TOO! Hope you like!  
  
Izzy's wish had been granted, he realized his love for Mimi. In Pizza Hut, but that doesn't  
matter. Two more digimon were still mucking about with the voodoo dolls and will Gabomon save Matt from (place your name if you are a Matt fan?) Find out in THE ending episode of Voodoo dolls!   
  
T.K looked back at Kari as he slammed the door shut.   
"What was that all about?"  
Kari grinned, "You know Tai, gets really excited easliy. Now lets go back into your room. Er..I mean if you want to." Kari then gave T.K the cutest grin ever. Melting his heart and tounge all in one go.  
"Er, yeah ok..." she grabbed his hand and raced back in.  
  
She sat on his bed, giving him a sexy look. But T.K just stood there, his legs jelly, he didn't know what to do! Patamon was there to help him! Picking up the doll he told it to sit next to Kari. He did so, and then even without Patamon telling him to caught Kari in a deep kiss. Surprised but pleased, Kari slung her arms round him and pulled him down onto the bed. Only for both of them to fall off.  
  
"Ow." T.K rubbed his head.   
"Hmmmf!"  
T.K looked around, "huh?"  
"Hmmmf!"  
T.K was sitting on Kari's head!!! "Opps." He said sheepishly standing up and helping her.   
"S'ok." Kari said, "Just a good thing you didn't fart!"  
  
  
Sora and Tai were watching, wait for it, wait for it..........Bugs Life!! ^_^ Tai, at the exact moment Flick dreams about Atta was putting on a T-shirt. He pulled it over his head and it read ' You are the most beatifull woman in the entire world, '.  
"Ahh Tai!" Sora giggled hugging him. Little did she know it said 'Fancy a F**K?' on the other side!  
  
Agumon sat behind them and noticed this little comment and began to laugh SO hard the pepsi he was drinking came out of his nose! He them began to gargle and spit. Causing everyone around him to move quietly away..  
He choughed and spat all over the voodoo dolls.  
  
"Eww," Sora said from infront, "I feel all wet!"  
"Me too!" Tai groaned.  
"Opps" Agumon whispered.  
  
Taking the voodoo dolls in his wet stick claws he pushed them together to kiss. And like action replay Sora and Tai infront did the same.   
"OK," Agumon said, "Now you two are gonna confess your love and then I can watch this film in peace and go home."   
But only to his horror did he find that the two dolls were stuck together! Tai and Sora couldn't break from the kiss!  
Both Agumon and them were trying to break the kiss. But they didn't stop.  
  
"HEY! Get a room!" Some prat shouted from the back.  
Tai thought it was Sora holding the kiss, that's what made him love her.  
Sora thought it was Tai Holding the kiss, that's what made her love him.  
Little did Agumon know that they'd discovered love between them without admitting it or even talking about it.  
  
So after and hour, Agumon had separated the couple.  
He began to figure a way for them to confess when the two kissed again....  
"oh NO!" He moaned, only to watch them break apart and whisper "I love you" to each other.  
He then sighed, he'd done it! ^_^ But then the credits to bugs life began to play! That really made him mad! It was his favourite film! In his anger he jumped up and Pepper breathed the screen, it exploded and collapsed on Tai and Sora.   
  
Agumon snapped his fingers, "And I missed the outtakes!" Then ran out of the theatre in case he was spotted and returned to the digital world. That's when he heard Sora shouting as she noticed Tai's top........-_-  
  
  
Gomamon smiled, Izzy and Mimi were now together. So were T.K, Kari and Tai and Sora. But what about his Joe? And Matt? He sighed as he greeted Tentomon, Palmon, Agumon and Patamon. They had served thier Digidestined dreams. But he hadn't helped Joe. What could he do? That was when he snuck out of the Digital Club the digimon were in, grabbed the Joe voodoo doll and raced to the real world.  
  
"OK." Gabomon hissed to the Matt fan, as she eyed the doll then him.  
"Don't come any closer! I'm warning you! I won't stop until he is mine!"  
Matt groaned in the background. Mumbling *It's hard to be sexy*  
  
Gomamon arrived in Joe's room, hearing him sing from the shower. Gomamon smiled evily, this was his chance.  
  
"This is the story of a girl  
who drowned the whole world.  
As while looks so sad in photographs   
I aboslutly love her...........when she smiles!"  
  
Joe's voice was watery, he was gargling at the same time and the rush of the water drowned him out. But the words he was saying were clear. Joe DID love someone, but who?  
Gomamon, being a cunning digimon of the crafty type sneeked a look under Joe's pillow. There as he had planned was a photograph. It was a solem girl who wasn't smiling in the picture. It was covered in dust, so Gomamon blew it away to find the face, of, MIMI!  
How would he help Joe now? He was love with someone who didn't care about him! It was then that he realised his goal was to help Joe find someone else.  
  
"NOOO!!" Matt screamed as the girl told the doll to kiss her, Matt couldn't resit and pressed his lips against her. No compassion filled him, only sickness and that 'Blah' feeling.  
It was then that Gabomon gave up, Matt had found someone and strolled away.  
  
"DON'T LEAVE ME!" He wailed like a girl, as the Matt fan hurlded him over her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Matt," Gabomon said, "But your wish was to fall in love and no one not even me can defeat a Matt fan. They are to powerfull and have a whole army of Matt lovers behind them in the world and internet. This is the end for you my boy, enjoy her while you can." and with those witty words of adive to anyone trying to beat a matt fan, left.  
  
So this is the end! Matt being carried away but (place your name here if you are a Matt fan) kicking and screaming, Tai and Sora fell in in love with a Kiss; T.K and Kari fell in love by falling off a bed and Izzy and Mimi fell in love over Pizza! ^_^  
  
I know you may be wondering whay happened to Joe, well this leaves the abillity for me to write a new series, Joe's travels. A story of how him and Gomamon set out for him to find a girl, a real girlfriend. I'm taking in names, so if you'd like to appear place your name in this view and say you do.  
  
Hoped you liked this! It's finshed but Joe's is beginng! REVIEW REVIEW DAMN IT! P.S Ignore spelling and if you are visitor 1000 on my site you get a picture! ^_~  
  
Pikagirl signing out (for today)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
